The Colors You Can Reach
by hatsuneryou
Summary: This story is based on the vocaloid song Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku. This is from the guy's point of view from the music video. Hope you like! Rated T for just getting cuts and bruises.


**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE SONG ROLLING GIRL BY HATSUNE MIKU.**

* * *

The Colors You Can Reach

There was once a lonely girl that was in my dream. Unfortunately, that dream will never come true, but it's just nice to know that there are people who are just like me. People with problems who don't know how to deal with them. I know that it's cruel to say that people are monsters, but it's only true with the people who try to act like they are perfect. It's more cruel to say that you are perfect than saying people are monsters. Anyways, I'm getting off track. I'm suppose to be writing about the lonely girl.

I met this girl in a dream one time. She had bluish, greenish hair and matching eyes to go with it. She was wearing a school uniform, one that I didn't recognize. I remember her stretching her hand to the sky and then looking into her palm as her hand came down. She did this several times. Who was she? What was she doing?

"Um... excuse me," I began, "what are you doing?"

She looked at me with a monotonous face.

"I'm trying to reach the colors," she answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Toru Honata," I answered back. "Who are _you_?"

"Hatsune Miku," she said. "Call me Miku."

Suddenly, Miku started to scratch her head uncontrollably.

"Miku, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's too much noise inside my head," she started crying.

"What do you mean?"

"I make too many mistakes. The voices just keep piling up," she sobbed.

I was about to ask her what the voices were when she interrupted me.

"No problem," she said lightly.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"It's a mistake... what a mistake..." Miku started to chant over and over.

"Miku, what's going on?" I asked. I was getting wierded out by her.

Miku started to run around the place. I was going to stop her but I couldn't. I didn't know how to deal with this lunatic. Shouldn't she go to the insane asylum? What should I do?!

She suddenly stopped in her tracks from running around.

"One more time. I will be rolling again today," she said.

That's when she started to do the somersaults. She kept going in continuous roll. I was about to leave the insane girl until I noticed that her somersaults were getting her cut up and bruised.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Your hurting yourself!"

She stopped.

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Not done yet," she said. "The future is still so far from me so I'm holding my breath now."

It was official, she was crazy, or so I thought.

I was able to get her some bandages from a first aid kit I found. (This was a dream so of course it would randomly be there.) She started reaching for the sky again, but quickly stopped as she soon as she started. Her hands covered her ears and she was crying again. It must have been those "voices." Suddenly, she got up again and said "No problem." Here we go again.

"What should she do to make it right, no matter how many times the mistakes are made?" she said as she looked into my eyes.

I thought for a moment. I had no clue, but something inside of me told me to say the following:

"Don't worry too much about the mistakes. Just know you made a mistake and move on."

Miku looked deeply into my eyes and smiled a bit, but stopped. The scene had changed into a hill and we were on top of it. Miku stared at the bottom.

"The slope is tempting me to roll on it again," she said.

"NO!" I tried to hold her down from it because I knew if she did a somersault again, then she would get hurt again. Unfortunately, she was freed from my grasp and got away.

"One more time. Please let me roll again one more time," she asked.

I was about to say no, but she went ahead and did it anyway. She was getting more cuts and bruises from somersaulting so much. I jumped on her and held her down.

"Are you done yet?" I asked again.

"Just a bit more," she responded. "It seems like something will be seen soon, so I stop my breath now."

"NO!" I shouted. "No, you can't hold your breath. You could die!"

Then it dawned on me. Her rolling was her way of punishing herself for the mistakes that she made. She wasn't crazy, she was just scared. I felt sorry for her. She needed someone. Someone to tell her that she was doing ok.

I pulled Miku into an embrace.

"One more time. I will be rolling again today," she laughed. Yet she didn't even try to roll. She just stood there in my embrace.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"That's enough," I said. "You must have been sick and tired of this."

"So don't breath now," she answered.

That's when I awoke.

I never saw that girl. She always stuck in my mind. I know that it was just a dream, but I can't help but worry for her.

I thought about what the dream meant and researched it on the web. I had come to the conclusion that the girl's "voices" was her guilt, not actual voices. It was more of her conscious. Every time she said "no problem", she was trying to convince herself that she was okay, but the guilt just kept piling up.

What struck me the most interesting was that she was "trying to reach the colors." I did the most research on this and came to the decision that she was trying to do what we as humans dream of. We wish for paradise and love. She was reaching for a better place. A place of colors.

I may not ever see Miku again, but I do know that one day we will meet. It will be beyond the colors you can reach.


End file.
